Letting Go
by Diskord
Summary: Quistis Trepe learns to let go of her inhibitions after an encounter with Seifer Almasy at a Balamb night club during a girls' night out. Can Quistis resist Seifer's take charge attitude and sexy mischiveous smirk? Quistis x Seifer Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Alas, Seifer belongs to Square Enix. I just like playing with him. Wouldn't you:-P And yes, Square Enix owns FFVIII. **

**Author's Note: The action in this story takes place before the game but unlike my other story, **_**Dancing with Fire**_**, this one isn't meant to flow smoothly into the events of the game. You will notice that certain characters will be introduced well before they are actually introduced in the game. I have done this on purpose since it's more fun to write about actual FFVIII characters than create new ones just to maintain the authenticity of the story line in the game. This story will stand on its own and plot/character development will not be impacted by my creative license in introducing the characters early. **

**(Thanks for the comment, Ms. Starlight! I knew I probably should have included the above note as soon as I first posted the story.)**

**Chapter 1—Breaking Out**

Quistis Trepe felt her insides twist into little knots of nervousness and excitement as she automatically ran the brush through her long golden hair for the fiftieth time. She gasped as Selphie's make-up compact that was sitting on the edge of the bathroom sink toppled over with a deafening clatter onto the tile floor. _Relax, Quistis _she said to herself firmly. She reached to retrieve it, her cold, clammy hands shaking slightly with nervous energy. _Good, it didn't crack _she thought as she slowly pried open the clasp. She had to give it to Selphie. The girl had more lip gloss and eye shadow than half the beauty shops in Balamb. As Quistis was sifting through her collection, a pretty peach-colored lip gloss caught her eyes. _This might work _thought Quistis without much conviction. She underestimated her choice. The effect was stunning as Quistis slowly spread the wet, shimmery shade over her full lips. After some deliberation, Quistis chose the eye shadow—a soft, glittery silver that accented her large azure eyes. _Now for Selphie's secret ingredient _she thought with a smile as she spread shimmer lotion over cheekbones, chest, and shoulders. Quistis' own make up collection consisted of clear lip gloss and loose powder. She liked to keep things simple. As the youngest instructor Balamb Garden has seen in nearly a hundred years, she didn't have time to primp or act in a manner she considered immature and childish. Tonight was different though. How? Quistis didn't exactly know. However, what she did know is that for once she wanted to be someone other than herself. Always in control, always serious, and always determined to excel. That was Quistis. _Boring_. Just for once in her life, Quistis wanted to do something bad. Something that would turn heads and inspire hushed whispers of awed indignation as she walked into a crowded room. What would they say if they saw her half naked, dancing on a bar countertop, moving her shapely hips to the sound of raunchy bar music as she lustily unbuttoned her shirt for the ogling onlookers? Quistis smiled at the absurdity of the image. Still, if there was one thing that Quistis really liked about herself, it was her body. She prided herself on her long, well-formed legs, tight abs, and slender but muscular arms that she acquired through years of intensive training. Her beauty and her talent have not gone unnoticed among the cadets, some of whom even formed a fan club around her known as the "Trepies." They idolized her, worshipped her every move. To them she was the image of perfection, a flawless ice sculpture—as beautiful to behold as she was impossible to attain. Quistis snapped out of her daydream and taking one last look at herself in the large oval mirror, she exited the bathroom. _Selphie should be here any minute. _She looked around her room. It was impeccably clean—neat photographs hanging symmetrically in their frames, perfectly manicured plants, a stack of papers she finished grading last night sitting in a neat pile on her desk. Quistis got up and threw her peach robe carelessly on the bed. _That's better_. Not a second later, she heard someone knocking loudly at her door.

"Coming, Selphie," she called. _I can't believe I got myself into this. _The nervousness was beginning to come back. Quistis was definitely out of her comfort zone.

"Wow, Quisty! You look amazing! I _love _that top!" said Selphie, her voice bubbling over with unrestrained excitement. Selphie had spunky aurburn hair and pretty hazel eyes that sparkled with life and at times almost uncanny enthusiasm. She replaced her usual short yellow dress with a shiny black miniskirt and a fuzzy bright pink tank that made her mildly reminiscent of a firecracker.

"Thanks, Selph," responded Quistis turning slightly pink.

"Oooh! We are gonna have sooo much fun tonight! You're gonna love it! After tonight, you will forget all about that asshole Adrian. You might even meet someone new, you know?" continued Selphie with a wink.

"Yeh, right…" Somehow she didn't think that she would so easily forget Adrian. _Adrian_. Just saying his name made Quistis' blood boil with anger although it has been nearly three months since he unceremoniously broke up with her without so much as an explanation. Later she found out that he had been calling her the Ice Queen behind her back the entire time they were together. Together? Well, at least that's what she thought until she overheard a conversation between him and his buddies that still made her insides burn with anger and shame."

"Admit it, Adrian, you lost," taunted a young cadet. He cast a weak ice spell against Adrian as his buddies looked on, laughing hysterically.

"Ooh, look, the touch of the Ice Queen pierced you right through," he continued mockingly. "So, what will it be? Doing my dirty laundry for a month or 500 gil?" Adrian pushed him away, a touch of color flushing his cheeks.

"Yeh, she is good looking enough, all right," he finally said. "But the only person who's seen what's under that skirt of hers is probably Dr. Kadowaki. And even _she_ is a woman! I'd be willing to bet my allowance for the entire year that you wouldn't do any better with that brick of ice than me."

Quistis shuddered uncontrollably. She hated him. Until he broke up with her, he was nothing but charming and attentive—showering her with flowers, dinners out at Balamb, telling her he had never met someone so intelligent and beautiful. And she believed him—believed him with all her heart. How many sleepless nights did she spend wondering what she did wrong before she knew the truth? _What if he is there tonight? _ The knot in Quistis's stomach seemed to double as she breathed in deeply to calm herself.

"Relax, Quisty! It's gonna be awesome! Plus, you look absolutely stunning!" she noted as she admired Quistis' low-cut black shirt, denim jacket, and a beautiful ivory mini skirt which she accented with a pair of slightly pointed knee-high boots. _Maybe Selphie is right. Maybe this is my chance to try something new. If nothing else, it could be a learning experience. _She stopped herself. _Old habits die hard, eh, Quistis?_

"Now come on! Let's go!" Selphie was nearly jumping out of her skin as she grabbed Quistis' arm and pulled her toward the door.

Feeling slightly nauseous, Quistis gave Selphie a feeble smile and fumbled with the lock. At last they were ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2—She's with Me**

Quistis felt her heart racing as she stepped over the threshold of the dark, crowded club. The smell of sweat, clove cigarettes, and perfume assaulted her senses as she drew a forced breath, trying to extract oxygen from the saturated air around her. Her hands grew cold and clammy and somehow not quite her own--heavy and awkward, hanging uncomfortably at her sides. _Whoever said it's easy to get lost in the crowd was an idiot _thought Quistis bitterly. She glanced at Selphie who was confidently wading her way through the colorful crowd that was moving fluidly to the rhythmic, penetrating sound of techno that was booming over large speakers affixed to each of the corners of the club.

"Hey, Quis, you want a drink?" yelled Selphie over the music, pulling her forcefully toward the bar.

"Sure," replied Quistis somewhat uncertainly, allowing Selphie to steer her. _Loser rule number one… Carry a drink with you at all times to appear like you are having fun… Oh stop it, Quistis. Just relax… _Selphie beamed at the dark-haired bartender who immediately returned her smile and walked over.

"Hey there, sexy," she yelled, reaching over the counter and tracing his chest with her index finger.

"What will it be, gorgeous?" he responded, playfully cocking his eyebrow. Seeing Quistis behind Selphie, the bartender gave her an appreciative look, his eyes running over the curves of her body in one fluid motion. "You girls do body shots?" he inquired playfully. "I'll be off in about an hour." _Not on your life… _thought Quistis. She had to admit though, he was sort of cute.

"Ooh, you naughty boy," Selphie giggled. "Tell you what, you give Quis and me a couple of whiskey sours and you just might get your wish… later" she said with a wink.

"Consider it done," he flirted back, expertly pouring the drinks and giving Quistis another smoldering look. Unwittingly Quistis shivered slightly at the thought of the handsome bartender flicking his tongue over her exposed flesh. Smiling inwardly, Quistis firmly clasped her fingers around the drink and scanned the room for anyone she knew. Not unexpectedly, a moment later Selphie hailed down another one of her friends and disappeared briefly into the crowd. A second later she returned with a somewhat tentative look on her face and pulled Quistis aside. _Here it comes… _thought Quistis. The sense of dread was slowing returning.

"Umm, Quis?' she yelled over the sound of the booming music. "I just saw one of my friends and she said that I absolutely have to meet this guy from Balamb. He graduated a few months ago." She giggled. "So, umm, do you mind if I leave you for a few minutes? I'll be back in a few, I promise. Maybe he has a friend," she winked. _Is it ok that you leave me here? No, it's not ok… But you will do it anyways, so why even bother asking…._

"Go ahead, it's fine, Selph. Enjoy yourself," she replied forcing a smile.

"Thanks, Quis! You're the best!" Without warning she gave her a big hug and disappeared into the crowd. _All alone… in a sea of people. _ Panic gripped her for real now as she took a big sip of her whiskey sour feeling like she would rather be anywhere but here. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the bartender following her every movement with undisguised interest. And then it happened.

"Hey Quistis!" yelled a familiar voice. _Hyne no! Not him. Adrian… _Quistis turned, trying to keep her face cool and nonchalant although her insides were burning with dread.

"What do you want, Adrian?" she said simply, setting her drink down on a nearby table.

"Aww, where's the love, Quistis? I thought you'd be thrilled to see your dear boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend, Adrian." She started to turn away.

"Damn straight, ex-boyfriend. Who would want to date a prude like you, huh?" He laughed sadistically. "All alone on a Saturday night. I am _so sorry_, Quistis," he continued with mock empathy. "All the book nerds were busy, huh…" He smiled an alcohol-dazed smile. Quistis gave him a disgusted look and started to turn away. He grabbed the back of her denim jacket and forcefully pulled her close to him. A spark of malevolence playing in his slitted brown eyes, he gave her a rough, sloppy kiss on the mouth as she sputtered and pushed her hands hard into his chest. "Oooh, spirited tonight, huh? Who knows, Quisty, if you had been this spirited three months ago, I may have taken pity on you and screwed you so you wouldn't have to feel so sorry for yourself." He pushed her away in disgust.

"Save it, you asshole, I know everything," she said, her voice quivering with anger. Her fingers, seemingly outside of her control, clasped around the nearly full glass of whiskey sour and with a slight wobble in his direction, Quistis threw the drink forcefully into his face. Momentarily shocked, Adrian stepped back, trying to rub the burning liquid out of his eyes. Recovering, he caught her arm, preparing to pin her to a nearby wall… then suddenly he stopped.

"She's with me," said a confident, calm voice from behind as Quistis felt someone's arm wrap around her waist as the other arm forcefully pried away Adrian's fingers. That scent… rich… yet subtle. Anticipating another lunge from Adrian, she involuntarily leaned slightly into the stranger's half-embrace. Adrian stopped, stunned.

"And who the hell are you?" he said not bothering to hide his disbelief.

"Seifer Almasy. Remember it. Apologize to her immediately," he continued with a hint of steel in his voice, "or…"

"Or what?" replied Adrian drunkenly, lunging forward. In one fluid motion, Seifer expertly swept Quistis behind him, and momentarily letting go of her, he caught Adrian's awkward fist, twisting his arm, forcing Adrian's body to torque a hundred and eighty degrees. Without hesitation, he roughly forced Adrian to his knees facing the grimy wall, and holding him in a firm headlock, he leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "If you touch her again, I won't be quite so gentle. Have you ever heard of a pressure point attack? It will make you squeal like the pig that you are." He let go as Adrian wobbled trying to find his balance.

"I can see why you dumped this shithead, Quis," he said loudly, finally turning to face Quistis. He briefly looked into her eyes, and she caught a hint of amusement in his pools of jade as his mouth curved into a mischievous smirk. Quistis didn't know how to respond so she remained quiet—confused and dumbfounded, rooted to one spot. _What the hell is going on? _Adrian, who took the opportunity of this brief interlude to regain his balance, appeared to be thinking along the same lines because he gave Seifer an incredulous stare.

"Whatever, man. You're crazy. Enjoy her. She's all yours. Or so you will think until you join the rest of us…" He stopped as if considering something. "Listen to me, Almasy, right?" he said suddenly. "Forget her. Just forget her. You will have better luck with a doorknob. Look around you," he said pointing to two girls in miniskirts dancing provocatively a short distance away, giving Seifer admiring looks—clearly impressed. "Do you want to waste your time on _that_?" Slap.

Adrian reeled as Quistis gave him a look of utmost loathing and pushed her way through the crowd, her insides twisted into knots, her cheeks burning with humiliation. She barely noticed that some of the people around them stopped dancing and were now curiously looking first at her and then the two men that were left in her wake. Her progress was impeded as someone gently but forcefully grabbed her shoulder. _ Hyne, please just let me leave. _She turned around expecting to see Adrian. It wasn't Adrian. Without warning or hesitation, Seifer pulled her gently close to him, restraining her arms lightly, and kissed her on the mouth, his lips burning hers as she shuddered slightly with an indescribable mixture of surprise, anger, and pleasure. Involuntarily she breathed in his scent again. It was intoxicating--slightly reminiscent of musk and another scent she couldn't quite place. It was enough to push all thought out of her head if only for a few seconds. He pulled away and smirked at her, briefly glancing at her chest that was now rapidly rising and falling as she tried to regain her composure. Somewhere behind her, Quistis heard someone whistle as one of the songs ended abruptly and another one began.

"What the hell are you doing?" was all she could manage as she tried to free herself from his embrace, her body shaking slightly from a rush of adrenaline and shock. She tried to calm her breathing but the excitement of the last five minutes left her wild-eyed and gasping slightly for breath.

"Would you rather I stop, Instructor? From where I stand," he said zeroing in on her eyes, "it looked to me like you were beginning to enjoy yourself," he responded somewhat insolently, a smirk still playing on his features.

"But, I guess I better obey you though lest I should suffer your wrath as poor Adrian did a few seconds ago. I applaud your aim though," he finished, letting her go. Quistis looked up into his eyes as he carelessly ran his fingers through his short, golden-blond hair. When she spoke she felt the corners of her mouth quiver slightly and immediately had to lower her eyes unable to meet his forceful stare.

"My name's Quistis," she finally managed, feeling her knees going slightly weak as if they were made out of cotton. She felt as if he was examining her under the microscope lens.

"Alright, _Instructor _Quistis. You want to go dance?" he finally inquired playfully but with a slight hint of sarcasm. _Dance? _The word didn't register at first—it was like he was speaking a completely unfamiliar language. Dance. For some reason the idea send shivers down Quistis's back. She suddenly had a strong, inexplicable urge to take in his cologne one more time, to feel his warm arm wrap tightly around her waist.

"Why do you insist on calling me Instructor?" she asked. _Maybe he is mocking me?_

"Your reputation precedes you, Quistis… and I find it sexy," he added as more of an afterthought. _Sexy ? _Quistis felt dazed. He smirked. One song merged artfully into another as the DJ picked up the frenzied pace.

"So tell me, may I have this dance?" She forced a smile, although somewhat delayed, and looked up at him, her temples pounding slightly at the thought of his touch. Taking her hesitation as acquiescence, Seifer pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Unable to stop herself, Quistis briefly shut her eyes once more taking in his scent, never wanting it to end. As they moved to the rhythm of the music, somewhat awkwardly at first, Quistis caught herself wishing the song wouldn't end too soon. Seifer's skin felt scorching hot as the fabric of his shirt rubbed pleasantly against her body. She felt a distinct desire to kiss his neck, to slide her finger underneath his gleaming metallic choker, to breathe him in deeply until she was dizzy. As if responding to her unspoken desires, Seifer's hands slowly moved from her hips over her back until they rested firmly behind her neck as he pulled her close to him and kissed her. For a second, Quistis felt as if she would collapse as blood rushed to her brain, forcing out all restraint and reason. She leaned into the kiss fervently, allowing him to explore her mouth, relishing the feel of his toned body against the thin fabric of her black low-cut tank. Her senses screamed in pleasure, reaching a crescendo as he raked his hands through her hair, still keeping up with the pounding beat of the music. The song ended. He pulled away, leaving a void of cold space in his wake.

"You dance well, _Instructor,_" he complimented her, clearly enjoying the look of pleasure that hasn't quite disappeared from Quistis' face. He looked over her shoulder as if spotting someone he knew. Nonchalantly, pushing his blond hair out of his face and grabbing his gray trenchcoat from a nearby chair, Seifer looked back at Quistis.

"Hey, there's my friend Raij. I'm gonna head out for the night," he said somewhat distractedly. His words seemed to have brought Quistis back to her senses as she suddenly grew rigid and uncomfortable. _Just like that? _What he said next was not something Quistis was prepared for.

"Do you wanna get outta here with me?" he asked casually, smirking once more. "Raij and I sorta borrowed one of Garden's cars… Special privileges of the Disciplinary Committee... ahem… So tell me Quistis, how _are_ those large rooms that you Instructors enjoy? So much more _private _than your average dorm room, don't you think?_"_ _He's kidding, right?_ For a split second Quistis was almost tempted by his implied offer, but then she came to her senses.

"No, I don't think so," she said. "I have to go find my friend Selphie," she added a little bit too quickly. If Seifer noticed it, he gave no indication. He looked pleased, a spark of intrigue playing in his emerald eyes.

"Alright then, _Quistis_. Enjoy the rest of your night," he said, leaning in to her slightly as he spoke. He put one arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "No, need to look so worried, Quistis, I was just offering you a ride home—nothing more…yet," he added. Letting go of her waist, he strolled off toward his friend.

As soon as Seifer walked out of the club, Quistis leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. _What was that? _Quistis' heart was beating so fast that she wondered whether it could drown out the music. She suddenly felt that she needed a drink—a nice strong drink. She smiled, almost involuntarily, feeling the corners of her mouth quiver from nervous excitement. Her skin still tingled from his touch, the sound of his voice, his mischievous smirk. She steadied herself against the bar table and asked the bartender for a zombie.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked teasingly. "I saw your friend left. The drink is on the house for one more dance like _that_ with you." Quistis honored him with a look of deep annoyance, and tossing a few gil at him, she repeated her request. Sighing, the bartender poured a healthy dose of several liquors and juice into a glass. Finally holding her drink, Quistis went into the adjacent room where she could hear herself think. Her mind was reeling. All thoughts of Adrian were completely pushed out, engulfed by the onslaught of myriad of pictures that flashed before Quistis's eyes. Being supported by his muscular arms as she grinded with the rhythm of the music against his hot, sweaty body…. Feeling his hot breath against her cheek a second before he kissed her. She breathed in deeply as if trying to savor the last traces of his cologne remaining on her clothes. Her mind raced with excitement yet her head felt unbelievably heavy. _Did he actually expect me to take him back to my room? Was he being sarcastic? Should I have said yes? No!! Don't be ridiculous, Quistis. You don't know anything about this guy. Plus what self-respecting person throws themselves on the first guy that walks in the door?! But he is so damn hot, _said a voice inside Quistis that sounded rather childish, and pathetic even to herself. Quistis checked herself—she was smiling again, her cold clammy hands shaking slightly. _I must look like such an idiot. Get a grip, Quistis. _She thought again about Seifer's insolent smirk, and gulped down the rest of her drink. Her head was swimming. _If he only knew what I was thinking right now. Hyne, this is ridiculous. It was probably just a dumb game to him anyways… _At that moment she noticed Selphie who was making her way through the crowd toward Quisis, looking rather unhappy.

"Hey Quis, not having any fun either, huh? Boys are such jerks," she said forcing a smile. "You wanna head out with me? I am gonna take the shuttle back to Garden."

Quistis smiled. This was the second time in the last twenty minutes that she heard that phrase. Suddenly the first offer seemed much more appealing.

"What are _you_ smiling about?" inquired Selphie curiously.

"Selph, do you know a guy named Seifer Almasy?" she asked in what she hoped was a casual tone.

"Seifer Almasy? That creep? Why?" asked Selphie suspiciously.

"Why do you think he's a creep?" Quistis said tentatively.

"Just some rumors. He's on the Disciplinary Committee I hear, with Raijin and Fujin. They are all trouble if you ask me. Granted some girls in the class think he's pretty hot… blech." Suddenly she raised her eyebrows in alarm.

"You aren't interested in him, are you Quisty?" she asked in disbelief.

"Interested, no?" Quistis lied. "I danced with him tonight and he... well, he sorta saved me from Adrian." She decided not to mention the kiss… or anything else for that matter.

"Adrian?" repeated Selphie distracted. "What the hell did he want?"

"Nothing, c'mon, let's get out of here." Quistis felt as if she couldn't stand straight anymore. The night's excitement and the now finished zombie left her unstable on her feet.

"I'm telling you, all guys are creeps! Like the guy I was hanging out with tonight. He was flirting with me all night! Until his girlfriend showed up. Ugh!" Selphie wrinkled her nose and looked at Quistis.

"Yeh, let's get out of here," she finally said. "What a waste of an evening." Quistis privately disagreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3—Is It Wrong?**

Quistis could not sleep. She sat up in bed and tried to take a deep, calming breath but her chest felt tight and constricted. The softly-illuminated alarm clock seemed to be taunting her as the glowing numbers mercilessly marked the turn of yet another hour. _It's 4 in the morning,_ thought Quistis, angrily fluffing her pillow and sinking into the bed sheets once more. She knew it wouldn't be long before she would start hearing birds chirping outside her room and see the first rays of sunrise peaking through the closed blinds. She turned sharply onto her left side, away from the window. Her head felt as heavy as lead but her mind relentlessly replayed the night's events. Well, she thought, smiling bitterly, if she had accepted Seifer's invitation, she wouldn't be getting any sleep at all regardless. At that thought, her mind starting racing again, locked in a struggle with her exhausted body that craved much needed relief. Moments before she finally slipped into a fitful, restless sleep, she realized that if the opportunity ever presented itself again, she would not be able to say no so easily.

The next morning, Saturday, she woke up with a slight headache. She glanced at the clock, shocked to see that it was already nearly noon. Even on the weekends, Quistis rarely allowed herself to sleep past ten. _No classes today_, she thought gratefully. Stretching luxuriously, she slipped on her peach robe and stumbled slightly toward the bathroom. The cold water that poured out of the faucet shocked her fully awake as she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't get a chance to remove her make up carefully the night before and now her eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner and mascara smudges. She sighed and washed her face, allowing the cold water to rejuvenate her senses. Running on autopilot, she turned the shower knob, letting the water run until it warmed up before slipping out of her robe and night shirt and stepping under the cascading stream of water. She inhaled deeply, relishing in the feel of warmth that penetrated deep under her skin. Though normally fairly low maintenance, Quistis did allow herself to indulge in a guilty pleasure of a collection of scented body washes and bubble baths that neatly lined the counter next to the bathtub. Spiced candy apple was her favorite scent—crisp, sweet, yet subtle, it reminded her of a perfect autumn day, which happened to be her favorite season. She got it for her birthday, which also happened to be in October, not long after she received her license to become an instructor.

The same age as the majority of her students, Quistis found being an instructor somewhat isolating. Many of her students idolized her as the image of perfection, which made it difficult to form attachments to people her own age. Dating was even more complicated and rumors regarding her short-lived relationship with Adrian, even though he wasn't even in any of her classes, still circulated in hushed whispers around the school. She was surprised that Headmaster Cid never called her into his office after news about their relationship broke out. She guessed that he recognized her need to socialize with others her own age. Still lost in thought, Quistis carefully lathered her arms and chest, as the foamy water cascaded in rivulets down to her shapely hips and long, slender legs. She was about to shampoo her hair when she realized that she would have to do it all over again after returning from her usual workout at the Training Center later that day. Relishing in the steamy water for another minute, she turned off the shower and reached for a fluffy white towel. Sliding once more into her silk bathrobe, she exited the bathroom and went to make the bed, as she did every morning. _Now what? _She thought.

An image of Seifer flashed before her eyes. Out of her routine activities, Quistis's mind once more turned to last night's events. Feeling slightly silly and guilty despite being in the privacy of her bedroom but unable resist, Quistis crossed the room in three long strides, and opening the closet door, she picked up the black shirt she wore last night. She brought it slowly to her nose, inhaling deeply. The scent of Seifer's cologne was faint but still present. She suddenly felt winded, her heart plummeting into her stomach for a brief second. She felt a strong, irrational desire to see him again, to feel him wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace as he did on the dance floor the night before. He is a student, she reasoned, not one of her students at the moment but he could be assigned to one of her classes at any time. _Instructor… He called me Instructor… Your reputation precedes you…_ Isn't that what he said? _I find it sexy. _

Quistis threw the shirt back into the closet and quickly shutting the door, she sat down on the couch. Her logical mind knew that getting involved was a dangerous idea but Quistis couldn't shake the feeling that something unusual passed between them last night. Something had shifted inside her slightly as she pressed herself against his body at the club, letting go, surrendering to the beat of the music and his touch. For the first time in her life, she felt a strong, indescribable urge to act, to seek him out. _This is ridiculous, _she thought. Remembering Selphie's words from the night before, Quistis felt a surprising pang of jealousy. _I don't know anything about him. He was probably just looking for a one night stand… Then he could brag to all his friends how made it with an instructor. No decent guy makes that kind of offer on the first meeting... Then he even tried to cover it up! _Remembering Adrian's bet with his friends made her shudder with disgust. No, she wasn't going to seek out Seifer Almasy again. Let all the other immature girls be entrapped in his web. _So jaded…_ Annoyed and her resolve fading fast, Quistis pulled her slightly damp hair into ponytail and stood once more in front of her closet. Finally, coming to a conclusion that a good work out was definitely what she needed to get this insanity out of her system, she started to get dressed. Her stomach rumbled in hunger and she thought that it would be a good idea to stop by the cafeteria for a small plate of chocoberry pancakes before heading off to the Training Center. She quickly finished pulling on form-fitting black exercise pants and a tank and grabbing her signature chain whip she headed out the door.

The cafeteria was full of students, laughing, talking, and enjoying the Saturday brunch. Quistis grabbed a couple of pancakes and some juice and scanned the room for anyone she knew. In an intense rush of butterflies in the pit of her stomach, Quistis realized that Seifer could be in the cafeteria at this very moment. Noticing her hands trembling slightly, Quistis resolutely walked into the direction of an empty table at the back of the cafeteria.

"Quisty!" yelled an excited, female voice behind her and a moment later Selphie, who once again, donned on her short yellow dress, appeared beside her.

"Morning, Selph!" said Quistis, trying to appear normal.

"Morning? Are you feeling alright, Quisty? It's nearly one o'clock in the afternoon! Did you just recently get up?" she inquired curiously.

"Yeah, had some trouble sleeping last night," Quistis admitted. "Probably all the excitement of confronting Adrian again," she said, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Uh huh," said Selphie, clearly unconvinced. "Get Seifer out of your head, Quisty. He's bad news. I know some people who have classes with him. He's nothing but a big jerk. I don't want you getting hurt again."

"Right," said Quistis, her heart plummeting. "Let's sit here, k?" she tried to say normally but her voice quivered slightly. Selphie raised an eyebrow but put down her tray of food on the empty table that Quistis was pointing to. Quistis bit into her pancake and put down the fork. Suddenly she wasn't hungry.

"Wow, Quisty. That Seifer guy sure did a number on you. Look at yourself—spacing out, not eating. This is not the Quisty I know." _Me either _thought Quistis.

"You're right, Selph," said Quistis, smiling, "I'm being dumb. How'd you know that I was thinking about Seifer anyway?" she asked. Selphie giggled.

"It wasn't hard, Quisty. It was written all over your face last night. You had that faraway, glazed over look in your eyes when you told me about dancing with him. Plus, I just _know_ these things, hehe."

"So…" said Quistis tentatively. "What specifically have you heard about Seifer?" She looked away, blushing once more. Selphie choked and set down her glass of orange juice. She faced Quistis and put her arms on Quistis's shouders.

"Listen to me. Get him out of your head. Adrian was bad enough. Seifer is an arrogant, self-assured, self-centered asshole who has broken more than one heart. Plus, look at who he hangs out with. Raijin, who is so dumb he can barely string two sentences together and Fujin… Have you ever met anyone more weird and antisocial? And he is always with them!" Selphie wrinkled her nose. "Running around Garden, putting people in detention, like they rule the school or something… Seifer thrives on making other people miserable and his Disciplinary Committee gig is nothing but a way for him to bully people," she finished.

Personally, Quistis thought that was a low blow. _It's not always easy to find friends and it seems like Seifer's friends _are _at least loyal to him._ _Plus_, Quistis reasoned, _last night he protected me from a real creep like Adrian… and… _Suddenly, Quistis realized it. It felt good to have someone fight for her. It felt good to have someone look at her the way Seifer looked at her. It felt good to give in to him as he pushed away all shreds of resistance. Was it wrong to give in to lust? Was it wrong to want him just for the sake of wanting him?

"Forget it, Selphie," Quistis said finally. After taking another halfhearted bite of her food, she set aside her plate and fork and stood up. "I'm going to the Training Center. I'll see you later, k?"

"Wait, Quisty! I didn't mean to say anything mean. I just didn't want to see you get hurt again," Selphie pleaded.

"I know, Selph. I gotta go," said Quistis giving Selphie a reconciliatory smile. Grabbing her chain whip, she exited the cafeteria. Halfway down the path to the Training Center, she remembered that she had left her water bottle in the classroom after her last class. Annoyed, she took the elevator to the second floor and unlocked the door to her classroom. Quickly grabbing the bottle, she retraced her steps and pressed the elevator's down button. A few seconds later the door chimed and opened and Quistis found herself face to face with none other than Seifer Almasy. For a moment, Seifer looked surprised but recovered quickly.

"Well, well… Instructor Trepe," he said teasingly, his eyes scanning her slim figure. "I wasn't counting on having the pleasure of seeing you again so soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4****-Enclosed Spaces**

Her breath caught in her chest and a sudden sharp pain stabbing in her side, Quistis involuntarily took a half step back from the elevator doors. Seifer watched, amused. Stepping aside, he extended his arm out in a gesture of invitation.

"By the looks of it," he said, once again allowing his eyes to travel lazily down her body, "you are heading to the Training Center and last time I checked, you still need to take an elevator to get there." Quistis blushed and entered the elevator. The elevator doors closed behind her with a strange finality.

"Seifer," she finally managed, forcing herself to briefly glance at him before averting her eyes.

"Now, _that_ just won't do," Seifer purred, mischievousness and determination playing in his jade eyes, in an oddly alluring combination. Without any regard for her personal space, he pulled Quistis to him, pressing her in against the elevator's wall with his body, while the fingers of his other hand reached for the elevator's door close button, pressing it intently. For a second, his expert execution left Quistis speechless and unable to resist. A second later she could not resist as Seifer's lips teasingly grazed her bare neck. The sudden jolt of adrenaline and raw sexual energy left her privates aching in pleasant protest as Seifer pulled away. Smiling inside, she wondered if Seifer was experiencing a similar problem but his gray trench coat concealed him from view. Noticing the direction of her glance, Seifer smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he whispered in her ear. Trailing his fingers along her arm, he pulled away again and took his finger off the elevator button. The elevator jerked and started moving. The doors opened slowly and mechanically, completely oblivious to the charged air that they have enclosed for those few precious moments.

"_Instructor_," he said with an almost imperceptible smirk and stepped aside so she could exit.

Quistis exited the elevator, feeling self consciousness and exposed. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks. She searched for words—something, anything to say but what could really follow what had just passed between them. Seifer was the first to speak.

"Care if I join you at the Training Center? I've been meaning to try my hand at the T-Rex for a while and just between us, I wouldn't mind seeing just exactly what you intend to do with that whip of yours," he finished, smirking. Quistis smiled.

"You want to fight the T-Rex? I've never met anyone below SeeD level who's fought the T-Rex." She looked intrigued but incredulous.

"Is that a challenge, Quistis? Because if it is, I will bet you I can defeat it... assuming the stakes are high enough that is," he finished, lowering his voice.

"Don't be ridiculous, Seifer. The T-Rex is the most dangerous enemy Garden has in the Training Center. It can kill you in one lucky strike. It's not worth it." She was beginning to show outward signs of worry.

"Let me decide if it's worth it, _Instructor_," he said not without a bit of irritation seeping into his voice. "So… If I do indeed defeat this enemy that's undefeatable as you say, will you meet me tonight near the entrance to the parking garage?"

"Parking garage? That sounds romantic…." she said sarcastically to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, parking garage," Seifer repeated. "So, is it a deal?"

Quistis hesitated. Finally she decided that if things got really out of control she could step in. Whatever the snickers she heard behind her back about her choice of weapon, it was deadly and she knew it well.

"Deal," she finally, reluctantly agreed not understanding her inability to resist.

"Great, I gotta go grab my Hyperion," he said. Quistis raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"My gunblade," Seifer clarified. "I'll see you at the Training Center shortly. Bring your whip," he said in a suggestive undertone. Quistis rolled her eyes and turned around. _What the hell did I get myself into?_ she thought. Yet despite herself, she felt anticipation building within her. The thought of Seifer fighting definitely turned her on.

The Training Center was set up similarly to a jungle maze, which provided a stark contrast the orderly routine of other Garden structures. It was the only place within the military academy where students could obtain real hand to hand combat skills by fighting actual enemies. At the moment, it was mostly populated by Grats—ugly creatures with long tentacles that shot out venomous vapors that brought on a state of mindless stupor called _Sleep_ onto the subject, making him or her unable to fight until the effects wore off. The Grats didn't offer that big of challenge to Quistis but there was something oddly satisfying about the focus and concentration that was required when fighting numerous enemies at once. Since the T-Rex had been introduced to the Training Center, Quistis had caught glimpses of it but had never engaged it in combat. As one of the largest monsters in the entire world, it had superior brute strength and cunning, unlike its less developed cousins. Quistis never actually thought that Seifer would actually fight it. After methodically and effortlessly dispatching about ten Grats, Quistis heard the metallic clang of the doors and saw Seifer entering, with Hyperion slung carelessly over his right shoulder. As soon as he entered, the doors immediately locked to prevent the escape of any enemies into the long hallway that led to the actual fighting ground.

"Seen the T-Rex yet, Quistis?" he asked as he pulled his gunblade down, cutting down the tentacles of a Grat that edged toward him. The creature shuddered with an awful cry and lay still.

"You don't seriously plan on fighting it, do you?" Quistis implored. She was responsible after all due to her rank as an Instructor. Seifer looked mildly offended and took out his displeasure on another Grat that advanced quickly from behind. Without saying anything, he purposely walked deeper into the jungle terrain. Worried, Quistis followed, fending off additional Grats that appeared in her path. After a fruitless search, her stomach tightened as she heard the unmistakable roar of the T-Rex making an afternoon snack on a handful of Grats. Seifer eyes flashed with reckless abandon and determination as he quickened his pace. In the open grassy area they finally came across the monstrous creature which towered as tall as the trees. Seifer looked unperturbed. Slashing Grats left and right, he advanced onto the T-Rex, landing a powerful blow with his Hyperion. When Quistis advanced to help Seifer, he ordered angrily, "Stand back!" Against her better judgment, Quistis stood aside. The T-Rex appeared to ignore her, focusing instead on the more immediate threat. She had to admire Seifer's ability with the gunblade. It was one of the hardest weapons to master and she had to admit it, Seifer was handing it better than any SeeD she had previously met. Blow after blow rained upon the T-Rex as Seifer swung at it holding the heavy gunblade with only with hand, masterfully dodging its deadly jaw and claws.

Enraged, the T-Rex swiped Seifer with his tail, causing Quistis to scream in panic. Bruised and bloodied Seifer rolled out of the way of additional blows and jumped to his feet. Undaunted, he continued to advance onto the monster, slicing it with well-aimed attacks to its vulnerable underbelly. Suddenly one of the creature's poisonous claws dug deep into Seifer's left shoulder. He shuddered, his blood immediately turning ice cold. Losing the grip on his gunblade, he swayed, collapsing onto the ground. The T-Rex landed another powerful blow, narrowly missing Seifer's head. Screaming, Quistis advanced onto the T-Rex, drawing her whip.

"No.." Seifer managed through gritted teeth. With sheer will power and determination, he pulled himself up and with his last remaining strength shouted,

"Esuna!" The magic spell coursed through his veins, filling him with warmth. His vision cleared—the wound bled profusely but the poison in his body had been neutralized. Kneeling onto his trusted Hyperion, he yelled a single incancation. "Cura!" Orbs of light surrounded him, mending his deeper wounds. Before the T-Rex could recover and strike again, Seifer raised his arms high above his head and spinning around he cast a powerful Fira blast from the end of his Hyperion that hit the creature directly in the underbelly. It roared in agony and collapsed onto-the blood soaked ground. Slowly advancing onto it, Seifer finished it with one final, powerful blow. It was over. A few feet away stood Quistis, tears visible in her eyes. She looked stunned. Wiping the blood on his Hyperion onto the lush grass, Seifer walked into her direction. She remained rooted to the spot.

"Surprised?" he asked challengingly. Quistis did not respond, staring at the prostate body of the powerful creature.

"I'll take that as a yes," Seifer smiled, satisfaction clearly visible in his eyes. Finally Quistis found her voice.

"Where the hell did you get those spells? No students are supposed to have them. They certainly aren't available at any draw points nearby."

"I'm no ordinary student, _Instructor_," he replied. "And I hate playing by the rules. Anyway… I seem to recall we had a bet?" Quistis looked up at him uncomprehending. Seifer's defeat of the T-Rex left a deep impression on her. She had never seen anyone fighting with so much recklessness yet his level of skill was impressive. _He should be a __SeeD_she thought.

"C'mon let's get out of here," said Seifer. "I need a fucking shower," he smirked.

Mechanically fighting off Grats, Seifer and Quistis made their way back to the entrance in silence. What greeted at them at the entrance was something that neither of them had expected.

"What the hell are you doing here, Adrian?" Quistis asked, closely surveying a gang of five more of Adrian's buddies.

"Come to watch you play, Quisty. What else?" he laughed, menacingly. Turning his attention to Seifer he said, "You owe me big from last night and I plan on collecting," he said shortly. Then taking in Seifer's bloodied, bruised appearance more carefully, he added, "The Grats got too much for you? Maybe you ought to go fight some freshmen," he mocked. His friends laughed stupidly.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone," Seifer said cooly, ignoring the jest.

"And what are you gonna do to stop me?" Adrian inquired with mock politeness.

"Adrian, get out of here. You _don't _want to do this. Seifer just singlehandedly defeated the T-Rex," she warned.

"Protecting your boyfriend, Quistis? You could have come up with a better lie. There's no way he came anywhere near the T-Rex. Everyone knows that's like asking for suicide unlesss you're _at least_ SeeD."

"Are we done chatting yet?" Seifer inquired impatiantly, "cuz if we are I'd really love a shower so I can get ready for my _date_ tonight with Quistis." Adrian's friends gave him incredulous looks. As the formed a semicircle around him, Adrian said in a low voice, "You aren't going anywhere, Almasy, without first paying back in full for last night."

"And you and your _army_ intend to stop me?" He laughed. His gunblade was suddenly engulfed in a ball of red light as he released a blast aimed only at Adrian's friends. The damage wasn't significant but it would certainly be enough to land them in the infirmary to keep Dr. Kadowaki company for a couple of days. Dazed, Adrian stepped back and stared at his disabled gang.

"What the hell, Almasy?" he challenged but fear was clearly evident in his voice. He backed against the entrance afraid to turn around to unlock the door leading into the hallway. Seifer slowly advanced on him, stopping a few inches in front of him to consider his demoralized opponent.

"Get the hell out of here," he said and turned away. For a moment it seemed that Adrian would come to his senses and leave. Alas, that was not to be. Unable to take his fury and frustration at his humiliation out of Seifer, he hit Seifer hard on the back of the head and then lunged for Quistis, grabbing her by the hair. She was about to kick him when Seifer recovered and forcefully pulled Adrian off of her.

"I thought I told you to _never_touch her again," he said slowly, applying just the right amount of pressure to Adrian's collar bone, causing him to violently convulse in pain and fall on his knees. "Well, some of us have to learn the lesson the hard way" he said, looking at Quistis to see if she followed the intended double meaning. She looked back. At that moment, the doors of the Training Center opened and Fujin and Raijin ran in.

"Do you need any assistance, ya know?" asked Raijin. Seifer looked at his defeated opponents with contempt mixed with growing disinterest. "Yeah, get 'em to the infirmary and then to the brig. I'll deal with them later. Thanks, Raij." He patted his friend on the back and looked briefly at Fujin who looked clearly impressed with her leader and her closest friend.

"Ready to get out of here, Quistis?" Seifer finally asked. "I think we've done enough _training _ for one day." They exited, the doors shutting again behind them and leaving them in the semi darkness of the hallway. "Plus I would love to conserve some energy for later," he said in a playful tone. Quistis couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Thank you, Seifer," she finally responded. "I could have handled them myself but I appreciate your help nonetheless." Ignoring the crusted blood and dirt, she gave Seifer a small hug.

"So what time tonight, my hero?" she asked teasingly.

"21:00 hours," Seifer responded. "Right after the curfew," he smirked. As Quistis opened her mouth to protest, he added "Don't worry, I'll create a diversion for the Garden Faculty that monitor the exits."

"I'll be there," she said, unable to restrain herself further. She felt the heat rising within her again. "And go shower unless you think I'll go anywhere with you in _this_condition.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Trepe or Trap?**

Sitting by herself in a nearly empty cafeteria, Quistis slowly and deliberately pushed food around the dinner plate with her fork. She stared at her plate— a small mound of barely touched mashed potatoes and a garden salad stared back at her. In yet another attempt to take a bite of her food, she brought the fork to her mouth, aware of her slightly trembling fingers. Mechanically, she chewed the food and forced herself to swallow. The taste barely registered. She put the fork down again and pushed the plate aside. Her heart was pounding against her chest wall. For the tenth time since she got to the cafeteria, she glanced at the large clock on the wall. _Two hours. _ Her muscles involuntarily clenched and she forced herself to take deep, calming breaths. It was no use. Her temples throbbed with nervous energy, the intense butterflies in the pit of her stomach were unlike anything she had ever experienced before. All afternoon she spent on pins and needles, shrinking away from shadows of people behind corners as she walked around Garden, terrified of running into Seifer unexpectedly as she did earlier that day. Terrified, Quistis admitted to herself, but at the same time, exhilarated, almost willing him to appear in front of her. She tried to think back to the very first date she ever went on. The nerves were not nearly this bad. It was as if Seifer had invaded something deep inside her, some part that she didn't quite know was there. This part ached in the anticipation of their meeting as much as it shrank away from it, wanting to escape back to the safe confines and comfort of her room. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Quistis sharply stood up and picked up her tray of almost untouched food. Purposefully she carried her tray to the dish conveyer belt and walked out of the cafeteria.

In her peripheral vision, she spotted a blur of short blond hair as her heart lurched unpleasantly. For a second she felt winded and faint. It wasn't Seifer. Quistis released a breath. _Gotta get to my room. Gotta get to my room _she kept repeating to herself like some insane mantra. What was happening to her? Raw, unrefined, powerful energy coursed through her body as she prayed that she wouldn't run into anyone she knew, especially Seifer. Seifer. Couldn't she get him out of her head for even a minute?

Finally, fumbling with the access badge that released the lock on her room, Quistis stumbled inside, winded, sharply closing the door behind her. Safe. At least for another one and a half hours. The corners of her mouth stretched into an involuntarily nervous smile. She stripped her clothes off quickly and carelessly, surprising herself with the intensity with which she just flung them on the bed instead of hanging them up as usual. She practically ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Yes, so what if it was her third shower of the day? She craved the warmth of the water to envelop her body, to soothe her screaming senses. Gently pulling on her scalp with her fingers to release some tension, Quistis stepped into the welcoming hot water. The steamy rivulets cascaded down her shapely,

long neck, down her full, firm breasts, finally reaching her aching sex. Instinctively, she closed her eyes and let her fingers trail down to the delicate area and she lightly massaged herself, feeling the sexual energy charging deep within herself. Opening her eyes momentarily, she reached behind the shower curtain and grabbed a scented, slowly dissolving fizzing bath ball and placed it on the corner of the tub. As a fine mist of water made contact with the bath ball, the scent of vanilla bean filled her nostrils as she cupped her palms around her breasts, tugging slightly on her nipples with the tips of her fingers as they hardened under her touch. Feeling the pleasurable anxiety mounting inside her as an image of Seifer appeared in her mind's eye, Quistis opened the bottle of shampoo and quickly lathered her hair, immediately pushing her head directly underneath the forceful, massaging stream of water. She noticed in the back of her mind that the sensation of holding her breath under the stream of water felt almost no different than breathing since her breath came in short, shallow bursts as the butterflies in her stomach multiplied with unrestrained excitement and fear. Almost regretfully, she turned off the water and immediately reached for the warm, soft towel. She was shivering—her nipples once again erect. Slipping on a warm bath robe, different than the one she wore in the morning, she exited the bathroom and went to her bedside drawer from which she extracted a hairbrush. Glancing at the time, she quickly brushed the tangles out of her hair and plugged in the hair dryer. Once again she couldn't help but notice the slight trembling in her fingers that tightly clasped the hairdryer as if afraid that it would fall. Finally, her hair dry and soft, Quistis turned off the hair dryer and automatically replaced it in its rightful place. Thinking that the night may be chilly though it was still summer, Quistis slipped into tight-fitting dark wash jeans and a long-sleeved, low cut dark blue blouse. Around her neck, she placed a stained glass pendant on a fine silver chain that reflected and shone underneath the lights in the room. Finally applying the makeup that she still hadn't returned to Selphie and putting on her shoes, she was at last ready to go. Well, as ready as she would ever be, she reminded herself. She kept her outfit fairly simple, in case she ran into Garden Faculty on the way that may be suspicious of it considering it was past curfew. As an instructor, she was still allowed to certain areas after curfew but she didn't want to arouse too many questions.

Though she chose not to wear heels, the sound of her shoes against the marble floor still felt unnaturally loud as she walked down the deserted hallway to Garden's main concourse. Most of the Garden Faculty nodded at her as she passed, appearing to be mildly interested in where she was going—but not enough to stop her and ask. As Seifer indicated, no guard was posted at the entrance to the hallway that led to the parking garage. Taking a steadying breath, Quistis continued down the path, feeling as if she were about to pass out. She pressed the door open button as the door slid open with a sound that seemed to pierce the still air around her. Quickly she slid inside and immediately felt a pair of strong arms grab her and pull her to the side. In the near dark, she caught Seifer's twinkling eyes as he steadied her.

"You made it, Instructor," he said in a low voice, sounding pleased. "I apologize for having to grab you like that (well not _really_) but you were about to set off the motion detector beyond that line, and we wouldn't want anything to spoil our little evening, together, do we?"

"The Garden Faculty, where are they?" Quistis asked, more to say something rather than because she was really interested in the answer. The sudden, unexpected contact with Seifer's skin overpowered her jarred senses, sending her heart plunging into her stomach that felt like it could not expand any further to accommodate the flutter.

"Oh… those," Seifer smiled impishly. "They had to take care of something rather important on the basement level. It may take them some time to… fix things… shall we say?" He took Quistis by the hand, and she felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Stay close to me," he said in a low voice. "I'm gonna guide us around the motion sensor to that wall. I can de-activate it from there." Quistis nodded and held tightly onto his hand, adrenaline pumping through her body. Slowly, they inched around dark cars to the opposite wall. Without making any sharp movements, Seifer released Quistis's hand and reached into his pocket for a tiny flashlight. Holding the flashlight with his teeth, he reached up to the control panel and carefully entered a four digit code. There was a barely audible beep and the motion sensor system de-activated.

"How many times have you done this before?" asked Quistis almost accusingly but clearly impressed by his quick, skillful movements.

"Enough," Seifer winked. "With Fuu and Raij, mostly," he added observing the change of expression on Quistis's face. Suddenly they heard hard, echoing footsteps down the corridor that were unmistakable for anything else in the stillness of the night. As the steps got closer, they could hear pieces of muffled conversation that they could just barely make out.

"Yeah, he said they'd be in here, trying to sneak out. Load of crap if you ask me," said one voice.

"You reckon? He seemed so sure though," replied a second voice, growing closer.

Quistis and Seifer froze. Quistis thought her heart would explode. They were about to be discovered and there was nothing she could do. She would probably lose her instructor license. In the few seconds that it happened, she had already envisioned Headmaster Cid's disappointed face and she came into his office to deliver her resignation letter. What was she thinking, agreeing to this madness? Now she'd have to pay for it.

Seifer reacted much faster than she did. He gave her clammy hand a firm, encouraging squeeze and raising one finger to his mouth, he whispered, "Shhh…" Releasing her, he quickly reached up to the control panel and re-set the code. Slightly turning Quistis to face him, he whispered, "If we lie on the floor right up against the wall, the sensor won't be able to pick us up. Stay quiet no matter what happens," he urged, meeting her desperate eyes.

Slowly and deliberately he lowered himself onto the floor, carefully pulling Quistis down with him until her body was aligned perfectly on top of his. She could feel his scorching breath on her cheek as she placed her head down onto his chest to make herself as flat as possible. His heart was racing. Her own heart felt as if it would rip away from the rest of her body like a frightened wild animal. She squeezed Seifer's hand so tight, it was painful.

The doors clanged open and suddenly the room was flooded with bright lights. Two Garden Faculty entered the garage but did not immediately see Quistis and Seifer who were concealed by a row of several cars.

"I told you that kid didn't know what he was talking about," said one. "I mean without the remote, you can't disengage the motion sensors."

"What about that control panel?" replied the other, pointing to where Quistis and Seifer lay, hardly daring to breathe.

"Well, last time I checked Almasy couldn't fly," said the first voice more forcefully. "There's no way he could have made it to that wall without setting off the sensor. Plus, look around you. There is no one here and all the cars are accounted for."

"Yeah I guess you're right," conceded the second, looking around again and appearing as though he was mentally trying to count the cars, though Seifer and Quistis couldn't see him.

"Ok, let's get out of here," said the first voice. Quistis looked at Seifer, hardly daring to believe their luck.

"Well… are you sure you don't want to at least have a poke around?" replied the second voice. Quistis insides plunged.

"Tell you what… if it makes you feel any better, we can stop by Almasy's room. If he isn't there, we'll locate him and question him as to what he was doing past curfew. Even if Trepe is out, it's not gonna help us since she doesn't have to be in by curfew."

"Yeah, you're probably right," the second voice conceded at last. "You reckon if he isn't in his room, he'll tell us he was in the Training Center?"

"If he does we'll know he is lying. That Adrian punk clearly said that Seifer was already in the Training Center earlier today and killed the T-Rex. I doubt he'd be going back tonight."

"That's some story," replied the second, unconvinced. "Almasy isn't SeeD… He doesn't stand a chance in hell against the T-Rex."

"Well," replied his companion, " Garden Faculty did remove the carcass of a half devoured T-Rex out of there today actually. So the story seems to hold up at least," he finished.

"Well, only one way to find out. Let's go see if our little friend is home," he said malevolently. "I'd love any excuse to chuck him out of this school."

Switching off the lights, they backed out of the Garage and the door shut once more behind them with a clang. Seifer let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Quistis was panicking.

"They are going to your room and you won't be there. You'll get expelled!" Quistis whispered to him urgently, fear resonating in her voice. "Maybe I ought to tell them it was my idea and…"

"What, and ruin our evening?" replied Seifer seemingly unperturbed. Using his arm strength to propel her slowly into an upright position, Seifer also stood up. Quistis looked at him with a panicked look in her eyes. He firmly gripped both of her hands, grounding her to reality with his willpower.

"I know of a short cut. When we get out of here, follow me and quickly." Without wasting any more time, he led her back to the entrance, increasing his pace to the point of almost setting of the sensors but maintaining control. They slid through the door as soon as the opening was big enough and ran down the corridor. Thankfully, the posted Garden sentries were still fixing whatever problem Seifer had concocted for them earlier in the evening. The entrance was blissfully unguarded. As soon as they cleared the hallway, Seifer sharply turned around facing the wall and pressed his palm against a small inconspicuous plaque. The wall gave way and a small, narrow passageway opened. Seifer grabbed Quistis's hand and guided her at a running pace through the maze. Miraculously, not five minutes later they were outside of the dormitories. Taking care not to accidentally run head on into the Faculty sent after him, Seifer led Quistis through a short hallway to a door. Quickly he pressed his badge to the lock and the door slid open. Pushing Quistis inside, he forcefully shut the door close.

"Hide in the bathroom," he said tersely, releasing her. Nodding, Quistis retreated into the back of the room. Seifer took off his trench coat and shirt and threw them on the bed. A second later there was a loud ping outside his door. Brushing away the beads of sweat on his forehead with his hand, he crossed the room and opened the door.

"Yes?" he said, with a hint of surprise in his voice. The Garden Faculty backed away, clearly not expecting him to be there. A second later one of them found his voice.

"We're just checking on everyone tonight. There was a disturbance on the basement level and we wanted to make sure everyone was safe and sound in their room." Seifer smiled politely, feigning surprise.

"No problems here," he said, looking them directly in the eye. Craning their neck to survey the room behind Seifer's tall frame, the Garden Faculty at last seemed satisfied.

"Good night, Mr. Almasy," one of them said before both of them bowed out, the door sliding close behind them. Instinctively Seifer reached out and locked it. They were safe. Also feeling that the danger had passed, Quistis exited the bathroom. She locked eyes with Seifer, seemingly paralyzed. Then she released a huge sigh and started laughing with relief, still keyed up from the adventure.

"If I hadn't heard that prick Adrian's name, I may have thought that you planned this whole thing just to get me back to your room." she said, continuing to laugh as adrenaline rushed out in a pleasant wave out of her body.

"Would I do such a thing?" Seifer smirked. Quistis checked.

"You didn't actually, did you? You didn't tip Adrian off?" she looked alarmed.

"Relax, Instructor," said Seifer, calming her. "Though I'd like to take credit for this wonderful adventure that we've just had, I'm afraid I can't. That prick Adrian, as you so aptly called him, must have overheard me talking to Raij about the… diversion..," he trailed off. Suddenly, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to his bed, he purred, "With him, I'll deal later… But since we are already here and all… Why not take advantage of these happy circumstances?"


End file.
